


Mateo needs surgery!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accident, Broken Bones, Gen, Owen takes Mateo under his wings, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: What if Mateo got hurt on a call and he needed surgery but his parents can’t come with him so Owen steps in as a parental figure for Mateo.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Mateo needs surgery!

Mateo was laying in the hospital bed waiting for an X-ray of his arm when he fell pretty hard trying to save a little boy from a tree that was about to come down.

“Mateo your dad is here to see you.” The nurse said when Mateo looked up as he didn’t call his parents to let them know he was in the hospital “he said that he adopted you when you were 5.” The nurse told Mateo.

Mateo said “oh right sorry I’m still tired from the fall.” Mateo told the nurse when Owen walked in “hey buddy you gave us quite the scare.” Owen told Mateo “sorry dad I didn’t mean to.” Mateo told Owen who smiled “it’s ok buddy!” Owen said as he stood near Mateo and placed a hand on Mateo’s shoulder.

“Thank you for being here with me.” Mateo whispered to Owen who smiled “no place I would rather be.” Owen told Mateo who smiled “how do you feel? Do you need anything?” Owen asked Mateo “I’m ok, my arm just hurts.” Mateo told Owen “did they give you anything for the pain?” Owen asked Mateo “I’m fine.” Mateo told Owen “buddy I can tell you are in pain, how about some Advil?” Owen asked Mateo who said ok. 

Owen went to get the nurse who smiled at Mateo “hey honey your dad said that you are in some pain why don’t you take some Advil.” The nurse said when Mateo smiled and thanked the nurse. 

Owen spent all day with Mateo when Mateo needed surgery on his arm in a few weeks after the swelling went down “you're coming home with me.” Owen told Mateo who said ok “what about TK?” Mateo asked Owen “he’s with Carlos most of the time so the company would be nice.” Owen told Mateo who smiled.

“Ok honey let’s just wrap your arm and in a new week when you get surgery done you will be in a cast for a few weeks but I think that your dad will find a way for you to still do your job.” The nurse said when Mateo and Owen said thank you. 

Owen got Mateo settled into the guest room “if you need anything you can text me and I’ll bring you anything that you need.” Owen told Mateo who said ok.

“Thank you for stepping in as a parent today for me, you didn’t have to.” Mateo told Owen “as your capital and your mentor I’m more than willing to fill in as your parent when needed.” Owen told Mateo who smiled and said thank you “love you buddy! Your team loves you!” Owen told Mateo “thank you, I needed to hear that.” Mateo told Owen. 

Few weeks later! 

Owen took Mateo to the hospital very early in the morning “when I wake up after my surgery can I have some coffee?” Mateo asked Owen who smiled “sure buddy, I’ll ever get us some good coffee.” Owen told Mateo who said ok when he was holding his blanket super close to his chest along with his stuffed dog that Marjan gave him before his good luck party from the crew.

“Your puppy is cute.” Owen told Mateo who smiled “thanks Marjan gave him to me.” Mateo told Owen “is there anything going on between you two?” Owen asked “no, we're just friends.” Mateo told Owen “I think that she likes you more than your giving yourself credit for.” Owen told Mateo “I don’t know, I’m not sure I’m her type.” Mateo told Owen who looked at Mateo “why not?” Owen asked Mateo “I like Marjan, I just don’t want to ruin our friendship with a relationship and what if she’s not into me?” Mateo asked Owen “buddy, how about you just ask her for some coffee?” Owen asked “something small just the two of you guys.” Owen told Mateo who said ok. 

Owen and Mateo were waiting in the pre-op room as Mateo looked tired “after surgery and they cleared you to go home. You're coming home with me so I can keep an eye on you.” Owen told Mateo “you sure? I have been staying with you for a few weeks and I don’t want to intrude your house.” Mateo told Owen “you're not intruding if you are invited to stay.” Owen told Mateo who said ok. 

Owen watched Mateo go off to surgery with Owen holding the puppy and blanket. “This is not my first time watching my kid go off into surgery. I don’t think it will be my last.” Owen said when the nurse smiled “it is never easy watching your kids go off into surgery.” Owen said thank you when he sent a text to the group thread that Mateo is in surgery and Owen will update when he can. 

Owen waited in the waiting room as he kept himself busy with working on his phone “Owen the surgery went great they fixed the bone in Mateo’s arm. Mateo is all done and is being moved to the recovery room, I can take you up in a few minutes once Matoe is settled.” The nurse said when Owen said thank you “your welcome!” The nurse said. 

Owen walked in as he saw Mateo still waking up “hey buddy, I’m here for you when you are ready to wake up.” Owen said as he placed the dog and blanket on Mateo before Owen sat down in the chair. 

Mateo woke up and looked around as he saw Owen on his phone “Owen?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled “hey buddy.” Owen said “how did the surgery go?” Mateo asked “great. Your arm is all fixed up and in a few weeks you can go on calls, but for now you're on light duty. you’ll stay in the station and do some chores.” Owen told Mateo who said ok “get some rest, you should be out of here in a few hours.” Owen told Mateo who said ok before he closed his eyes. 

Few hours later.

Owen with the help of Judd got Mateo into the house “come on buddy let’s get you on the couch.” Judd said while Owen got the blanket and stuffed dog “do you need anything? TK is picking up your meds on his way home from work.” Owen told Mateo “is that safe?” Judd asked “yes he’s been sober for almost a year and TK won’t risk his sobriety for a brother.” Owen told Judd and Mateo who smiled “I’m so proud of TK!” Mateo said when Owen smiled “so am I!” Owen said.


End file.
